1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to armor systems, and more particularly is a tri-bar armor system that incorporates signature reduction measures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combat vehicles and other military equipment require the ability to survive enemy threats. Common known enemy threats include ballistic and other missile attacks that can easily destroy a piece of equipment. The need to survive such threats gives rise to two competing requirementsxe2x80x94the necessity of armor protection balanced against the desire for a reduced detection signature for the equipment.
Combat vehicle platforms require armor protection against common ballistic threats such as 7.62 mm, 12.7 mm, and 14.5 mm weapons that can be fired by soldiers on foot. Normal armor materials such as rolled homogeneous armor (RHA) and aluminum armor are too heavy for rapid deployment operations. An armor system used in rapid deployment situations must be lightweight and still provide effective protection. However, in order to minimize the possibility of detection, combat vehicles also require signature management. A combat vehicle with an effectively reduced signature makes detection, classification, engagement, and destruction by enemy missile systems far more difficult. Signature management materials have limited durability and require careful integration to perform successfully. Therefore, signature management materials require a durable, robust support structure to ensure a long product life and reliable performance.
These two requirementsxe2x80x94armor protection and signature managementxe2x80x94both compete for the outermost surface of combat vehicles and structures. In order to minimize weight and volume and to integrate ballistic and signature management requirements, a synergistic combination of the two competing interests is desired.
Military prior art solutions for signature reduction include color paint schemes and infrared (IR) coatings that allow the vehicle or other structure to blend into the surrounding background. If the combat vehicle does not match the background well, the addition of branches, leaves, and dirt to the combat vehicle is used to provide adaptive camouflage. In some cases, mud is smeared over the vehicle to allow the vehicle to blend into the surrounding landscape. In situations where mud is not readily available, motor oil or grease may be smeared over the outer vehicle surface of the vehicle or structure, and local dry soil applied over the oil or grease.
Military prior art also includes camouflage paint schemes such as desert tan and forest or woodland patterns, as well as nets or covers that attach to the vehicle or structure to be camouflaged. Camouflage nets are not practical for a moving combat vehicle, as the nets are easily damaged and may limit the functionality of the vehicle by restricting access through hatches and limiting rotation of the turret. Camouflage covers that attach with various fasteners are also not very durable, and they can provide only one camouflage color or pattern.
There is an even larger body of military prior art technology related to armor systems. Recent developments in the field include ceramic composite armor systems, perforated armor systems, and fixed-position bar armor systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an armor system that protects a vehicle or other structure from missile attack.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an armor system that gives the vehicle or other structure on which it is deployed a reduced detection signature.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an armor system that is weight efficient, but that provides a robust and durable basis for a signature reduction program.
The present invention is a weight efficient spaced armor system utilizing tri-bar armor elements. The armor system includes a method of adaptive concealment to provide a reduced detection signature for combat vehicles, ships, or other military structures. One key characteristic of the tri-bar armor system of the present invention is that it incorporates high strength armor materials (i.e. high strength steel, titanium, ceramic faced armor, or other advanced armor material) into a tri-bar tube that is rotated to three positions, each of the three positions exposing a different outer surface. This characteristic allows three different signature management treatments to be applied to the platform. Each of the three surfaces of the tri-bar elements may be painted with a unique camouflage pattern and color scheme that provides the combat vehicle commander the flexibility to adapt to varying environmental conditions.
Additionally, advanced signature materials for thermal, radar, or other spectra may be selectively applied to one or more of the surfaces. The advanced signature materials can be hidden and protected from normal view while moving into a combat operation, and then exposed by the combat vehicle commander as required to maintain effective concealment during an assault that engages the enemy. A combat vehicle can thus be transported into battle while only exposing a simple painted camouflage scheme, so that the enemy is unaware of the presence of other applied signature reduction technologies. When it is advantageous to do so, the commander rotates a given advanced signature management treatment to an exposed outer position that is viewable by the enemy sensors and optics. Delaying as long as possible the disclosure of the particular signature reduction technology to be utilized greatly improves the ability of the technology to conceal the platform.
The armor performance of the tri-bar system is identical in all three of the rotational positions, that is, the application of the signature management technology to an outer surface does not in any way affect the mass or strength of the underlying armor. Moreover, the inherent robustness and durability of the armor provides a superior base structure for any paint or other signature management material that is to be applied to the armor.
An advantage of the present invention is that the tri-bar elements can be rotated to present three separate and distinct outer surfaces for signature management.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the geometry of the tri-bar elements provides a natural standoff spacing for the armor system.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the tri-bar armor elements provide an excellent base for the application of signature management coating or treatment materials.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.